The present invention relates to an accessory mount with a friction hinge plate or a friction hinge plate for smartphone accessory mount.
A need for a friction hinge plate for smartphone accessory mount has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.